1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is sound effect production, and more particularly to hand-held devices for generation of sound effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous examples exist in the prior art of electronic apparatus for sound simulation. Exemplary of these are the apparatus described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,707,716, issued to Goralnick for a multi-tone push button controlled electronic horn; 3,718,987, issued to Carver for an aircraft sound simulation system; 4,023,078, issued to Olliges et al for a solid-state sound effect generating system for selectively producing any one of a plurality of predetermined sound effects from interchangeable plug-in printed circuit boards; 3,971,016 issued to Pui for an electronic "chirper"; 4,135,146 issued to Krupp for a portable handclap generator; 4,101,885 issued to Blum for a musical chime device; 3,594,786 issued to Brunner-Schiver et al for an electronic apparatus for simulating animal sounds; and 3,795,873 issued to Fein for a multi-channel noise simulator.
While these devices may perform well enough for the applications for which they are intended, none are suited for hand-held use for generating a plurality of interesting sounds. For flexibility in utilization, it is desired to be able to produce a variety of interesting sounds not just one type of sound. The simplicity and portability of the device is another feature which greatly enhances the desireability of the sound generator. If inexpensive and portable, a sound effects generator will find application as an amusement device.
None of the known prior art devices are both portable and capable of generating a variety of interesting sounds.